Wie es ist, Jacob Black zu sein
by SaJuMA
Summary: Ein Teil der Twilight Saga aus der Sicht von Jacob Black. - übersetzt nach einem Originaldokument von Stephenie Meyers Homepage
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Das Copyright dieses Outtakes liegt bei Stephenie Meyer, This outtake belongs to Stephenie Meyer (2006)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an euch, meine treuen Leser! :)**

**Das Christkind (oder der Weihnachtsmann, wo auch immer ihr zuhause seid ;)) bringt euch heute einen Teil der Twilight-Geschichte aus Jacobs Sicht! **

**[An dem Alice-Outtake wird gearbeitet, keine Angst! Der Jacob Teil war halt sehr einfach zu übersetzen (nicht so komplizierte Gedankengänge wie bei Edward *g*) Ich weiß, ich weiß es ist wahrscheinlich ein Schock weil ich mich so dagegen gewehrt hab am Anfang ^^ Ich hab mir aber gedacht nachdems eben so einfach geschrieben ist, versuch ich's einfach mal und das war dann gut für Weihnachten geeignet weils so schnell ging! Mal sehn was ihr dazu sagt ... ]  
**

**Ich möchte noch betonen, dass dieses Kapitel der Userin "Herbstzeitlose" gewidmet ist, sie war die Einzige (soweit ich mich erinnern kann), die diesen Jacobteil überhaupt lesen wollte :)**

**danke majan25 trotz des vielen unistress wie immer unentbehrliche mithilfe :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wie es ist, Jacob Black zu sein.**

Da bist du nun, ein ganz zufriedener Junge. Du hast ein paar nette Freunde; dein Dad ist ziemlich cool drauf, auch wenn er ein bisschen abergläubisch ist. In der Schule bist du ziemlich gut – du musst nicht mal allzu viel dafür lernen. Du hast ne Menge Freiheiten. Du liebst alles, was mit Mechanik zu tun hat.

Eines Tages taucht die Tochter des besten Freundes von deinem Dad auf. Sie ist wirklich hübsch – auf diese „das-nette-Mädchen-von-nebenan"-Weise – aber was noch wichtiger ist: ihr seid vom ersten Moment an total auf derselben Wellenlänge. Verwandte Geister. Bella lässt alle ihre Schulfreunde im Stich und scheint sich für absolut alles, was du sagst, zu interessieren. Du bist sofort verknallt, aber dir ist klar dass sie in einer völlig anderen Liga spielt. Sie ist in der Zehnten, du in der Neunten. – träum weiter. Trotzdem, du denkst ziemlich viel über sie nach. Du sagst dir: vielleicht, eines Tages.

Natürlich interessierst du dich jetzt viel mehr für alles, was dein Dad über Charlie zu sagen hat. Du drängst deinen Vater immer wieder, die ganze Cullensache mit Charlie zu klären. In deinem Kopf ist Billy derjenige, der falsch liegt. Du rätst ihm, sich zu entschuldigen. Schließlich tut er es. Er fährt rauf, um sich gemeinsam mit Charlie ein Spiel anzusehen und natürlich hängst du dich an. Jemand muss ja fahren. (Dir ist klar, dass du niemandem etwas vormachst – Billy hat dich komplett durchschaut.)

Dann siehst du Bella mit diesem Typ, der ein echt tolles Auto fährt. (Das Auto ist das erste, was dir auffällt. An dem wurde viel gemacht – das ist eindeutig nicht von der Stange. Du bist beeindruckt.) Du fühlst dich deiner Männlichkeit sicher genug, zugeben zu können, dass der Typ wirklich gut aussieht. Aufmerksam wie du bist, kannst du die Funken zwischen ihnen fliegen sehen. Du seufzt – trotzdem, du hast immer gewusst, dass irgendjemand sie sich schnell schnappen würde. Aber High School Beziehungen gehen vorüber, also nimmst du es relativ gelassen hin. Du fragst dich wer er ist (Du kennst eigentlich jeden aus der Gegend.) und warum dein Dad sich so komisch benimmt.

Du hast wieder Gelegenheit, mit Bella zu reden und es ist schön, wie immer. Du fühlst dich wohl, wenn du in ihrer Nähe bist. Du erkundigst dich nach dem Typ und er ist ein Cullen, also verstehst du Billys Reaktion. Du verbringst einen angenehmen Abend mit Bella abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie ziemlich abgelenkt scheint und ein neues Parfum trägt, dass du absolut nicht ausstehen kannst.

Du kommst nach Hause und dein Dad dreht völlig durch. Er ruft alle seine abergläubischen Kumpel an. Du bekommst mit (da du von deinem Zimmer aus mithörst), wie sie ihm erklären, dass ihn die ganze Sache nichts angeht. Du denkst das auch, aber Billy fragt nicht nach deiner Meinung. Dein Dad hält den Typ buchstäblich für ein Monster – das ist sowas von peinlich.

Billy fährt wieder rauf, um Charlie zu besuchen und macht sich noch immer fertig wegen Bella. Er ist sehr angespannt und du vermutest (er murmelt, wenn er sauer ist), dass er denkt, der Typ verletzt dieses legendäre Abkommen. Du denkst halb darüber nach, zu erwähnen, dass du Bella die alten Geschichten erzählt hast, aber dir ist klar, dass du dann dran wärst, also sagst du nichts.

Du siehst Bella wieder mit ihrem Freund. Er ist ganz offensichtlich ihr fester Freund – er küsst ihren Nacken, bevor sie reinkommt. Billy kriegt fast einen Herzinfarkt. Ach ja richtig – Vampire. Gott, der alte Mann wird euch beide lächerlich machen. Du fragst dich warum ihr Freund einfach nur draußen im Transporter sitzt …

Du bist trauriger, als du erwartet hattest. Du dachtest, du hättest bereits akzeptiert, dass Bella einen Freund hat, aber dieser Beweis ist deprimierender als erwartet. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen etwas vermuten und etwas selbst sehen. Seufz. Dein Dad schickt dich auf eine wilde Gänsejagd und später wird dir klar, dass er alleine mit Bella reden wollte. Du hoffst, dass er sich nicht zum Trottel gemacht hat.

Das Leben geht weiter. Du stehst auf ein paar Mädchen aus der Schule, aber das geht immer schnell vorbei. Du denkst noch immer viel über Bella nach. Du wünschst dir, du könntest einfach mit ihr rumhängen, aber dein Dad benimmt sich wie ein Idiot wegen der ganzen Cullensache. Er lässt dich nicht rauf, um sie zu besuchen. Als ob du verletzt werden könntest oder sonst was in der Art. Du verdrehst die Augen ziemlich oft in seine Richtung.

Bella läuft von Zuhause weg. Als Billy dir das erzählt, trifft es dich hart. Du machst dir Sorgen um sie – es lässt dich nachts nicht schlafen. Du hattest keine Ahnung, dass sie so unglücklich war. Du bist wütend, dass du Billy erlaubt hast, dich von ihr fernzuhalten. Vielleicht hättest du irgendwie helfen können …

Dann ruft Charlie Billy an, um ihm zu erzählen, dass Bella in Phoenix einen schrecklichen Unfall hatte – sie ist durch ein Fenster gestürzt und liegt im Krankenhaus. Ihr Zustand ist ernst. Die Neuigkeiten fühlen sich an, als wäre dir ein Amboss auf den Kopf gefallen. Als Billy hört, dass Dr. Cullen dort ist, um sich um sie zu kümmern, fleht er Charlie an, nach Phoenix zu fliegen. Sie streiten sich wieder. Du bietest an, runter zu fahren und nach ihr zu sehen und Billy fällt über dich her. Du gehst, aber schmollst dann auf der Hintertreppe. Du hörst ihn mit jemandem telefonieren, wie er irgendetwas über Abkommen und Kriege schreit – du kannst ihn durch die Tür nicht wirklich gut verstehen. Was du aber hören kannst, ist seine Anschuldigung, dass die Cullens Bella verletzt haben – und Sam. Du fragst dich, warum Sam Uley Teil dieser Unterhaltung ist. Du denkst nicht zu allzu lange darüber nach. Du bist viel zu besorgt um Bella.

Bella erholt sich und kommt nach Hause. Du kannst es kaum erwarten, sie zu sehen – sicher kann niemand etwas sagen, wenn du ihr ein paar Blumen als Aufmunterung vorbeibringst. Aber Billy verbietet dir, hinzufahren und du kannst niemanden überreden, dir sein Auto zu leihen (sie sind alle auf Billys Seite). Du kannst einfach nicht glauben, wie sehr dieser Vampir-Witz außer Kontrolle geraten ist.

Dann ändert Billy seine Vorgehensweise. Er will, dass du mit Bella sprichst. Aber er will, dass du auf ihrem Abschlussball auftauchst. Du bist völlig entsetzt. Er gibt dir jedoch Geld dafür und außerdem willst du Bella wirklich gerne wieder mal sehen. Du gehst hin. Bella sieht so hübsch aus. Du gibst Billys peinliche Nachricht an sie weiter, aber zu deiner Erleichterung lacht sie mit dir darüber. Du kriegst mit, wie sie Edward Cullen ansieht und dir ist bewusst, dass du absolut keine Chance bei ihr hast. Aber das ist ok für dich, denn du weißt auch, dass ihr immer Freunde sein werdet. Du willst, dass sie glücklich ist und dieser Typ macht sie ganz klar glücklich. Es tut dir Leid, dass dein Dad so gemein und voller Vorurteile gegenüber den Cullens war und du wünschst dir, es gäbe einen taktvollen Weg, sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Bella trägt wieder dieses eklige Parfum. Du fragst dich, warum sie es so mag.

Du verbringst einen tollen Sommer in La Push. Du arbeitest die meiste Zeit in deiner Garage, arbeitest ein paar Stunden pro Woche im Geschäft, um ein bisschen Geld zu verdienen, hängst mit Embry und Quil herum, gehst auf ein paar Gruppen-Dates. Ein Mädchen steht auf dich, aber für dich ist es bloß so ein Freundschaftsding. Billy macht sich noch immer Sorgen um Bella und du kannst nicht anders, als ganz genau hinzuhören, wann immer ihr Name fällt. In der Stadt beginnt sich so eine dumme Gang zu bilden und du und deine Freunde verspotten Sams Truppe hinter ihrem Rücken.

Die Schule fängt wieder an und alles läuft ziemlich normal.

Eines Nachts erhält Billy einen verzweifelten Anruf von Charlie. Bella wird vermisst; er vermutet, dass sie sich im Wald verlaufen hat. Billy verspricht zu helfen. Du bist praktisch schon zur Tür hinaus, da verbietet er dir, zu gehen. Du bist so sauer, dass du trotzdem raufwanderst. Du kommst erst um drei Uhr morgens an und alle wollen grade gehen. Sie sagen dir, dass Bella jetzt schläft, also gehst du nicht rein. Du siehst, dass Sam, Jared und Paul da sind und das pisst dich an. Mr. Weber bietet an, dich nach Hause zu fahren, als er dich am Straßenrand gehen sieht. Er ist es, der dir erzählt, dass die Cullens die Stadt verlassen haben. Die Leute zerreißen sich bereits ihre Mäuler darüber. Edward hat Bella im Wald zurückgelassen; das war der Grund, warum sie in diesen Schlamassel geraten ist.

Anfangs sind deine Gefühle ein wildes Durcheinander. Du musst zugeben, dass dir die Sache ein wenig gefällt, aber du versuchst, diese Empfindung zu unterdrücken. Es ist nicht richtig – Bella muss sehr unglücklich sein. Du hoffst, dass sie zurechtkommt.

Dann erfährst du schön langsam Details. Charlie ist verzweifelt und ruft Billy dauernd an, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber keine deiner Schwestern hat je etwas Ähnliches durchgemacht und Billy hat nicht viel Hilfe anzubieten. Du hörst, dass Bella am Boden zerstört ist, vielleicht katatonisch, sie isst weder, noch schläft sie.

Du beginnst, Edward Cullen zu hassen. Wie konnte er dies jemandem antun, der so freundlich und nett ist? Was für eine Art Monster ist der Typ? Es tut dir Leid, dass du dich je bei ihm entschuldigen wolltest.

Gleichzeitig bist du sauer, weil die Leute in La Push völlig aus dem Häuschen darüber sind, dass die Cullens die Stadt verlassen haben. Das nervt dich total. Sie feiern dasselbe Ereignis, dass Bella am Boden zerstört zurückgelassen hat.

Die Zeit vergeht und Charlie wird immer besorgter. Billy verbietet dir nicht länger, Bella zu besuchen, aber du weißt instinktiv, dass sie dich nicht sehen will – dass sie niemanden sehen will. Du versuchst dir nicht allzu viele Sorgen um sie zu machen, aber das ist schwer, wenn Billy die ganze Zeit etwas über sie vor sich hin murmelt. Sie sei wie ein Zombie, sagt Charlie. Sie hat kein einziges Mal gelächelt, seit Edward weg ist.

Monate vergehen. Eines Tages hörst du einen vertrauten Motor vor dem Haus aufbrüllen. Du kannst es kaum glauben, aber Bella schaut aus heiterem Himmel bei dir vorbei. Du bist völlig aus dem Häuschen vor Freude, bis du sie dir genauer ansiehst. Sie sieht schlimmer aus, als du dir hättest vorstellen können. Sie hat viel zu viel Gewicht verloren und die Ringe unter ihren Augen sind schwarz. Ihre Haare sehen dunkler aus und ihr Gesicht ist leichenblass. Sie sieht aus, als könnte sie jede Sekunde in der Mitte auseinanderbrechen. Doch dann sieht sie dich an und lächelt ein echtes Lächeln. Sie ist froh, dich zu sehen. Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber für dich bedeutet es die Welt.

Du passt genau auf, was sie sagt; tust es aber nie auf eine Art und Weise, dass sie es merken würde. Du vergleichst ihr Verhalten mit allem, was du von Charlie gehört hast. Sie erzählt dir von den Motorrädern und du bist Feuer und Flamme. Das ist etwas, in dem du wirklich gut bist und du möchtest gerne ein bisschen angeben. Sie scheint sich bei dir völlig wohl zu fühlen und dir geht's genauso. Es ist, als ob sie jeden Tag des vergangenen Jahres mit dir verbracht hätte – du merkst gar nicht, dass du sie in den letzten Monaten nie gesehen hast. Ihr funktioniert einfach zusammen, wie ihr es schon immer getan habt. Verwandte Geister.

In den folgenden Tagen wird dir klar, dass du noch etwas gut kannst außer Autos reparieren: du kannst Bella glücklich machen. Nicht so, wie sie früher war, aber es geht ihr sehr viel besser, als es in der letzten Zeit der Fall war. Charlie und Billy telefonieren den ganzen Tag und du schwebst wie auf Wolken bei dem Wissen, dass du ihr hilfst. Du beobachtest, wie es ihr immer besser geht – sie lächelt und lacht jetzt immer öfter und ist aufgeregt über eure kleinen Pläne – und du bist bis auf den Grund deines Herzens dankbar, dass du das hier für sie tun kannst.

Sie ist jedoch nicht die alte Bella und du musst ihre Macken nehmen, wie sie kommen. Sie scheint sich selbst neu erfinden zu wollen und du gibst ihr den Raum, dies zu tun, während du dich einfach anhängst und ihrer Führung folgst.

Mit Bella läuft es gut, aber wenn du sie nicht hättest, wäre dein Leben scheiße. Embry hat sich Sams verrücktem Kult angeschlossen und du hast Angst um ihn und bist gleichzeitig furchtbar wütend auf ihn. Er weigert sich, mit dir zu reden. Quil und du versucht, herauszufinden, was los ist, aber nichts ergibt Sinn. Billy benimmt sich in Bezug auf die ganze Sache echt anstrengend und sieht dich die ganze Zeit so komisch an. Das beunruhigt dich. Du erzählst aber Bella davon und dann geht es dir besser, denn sie nimmt die Sache auch ernst. Sie umarmt dich und dein Herz explodiert beinahe.

* * *

**Es ginge hier weiter, aber ihr seht jetzt vielleicht was ich gemeint hab. Ich bin nicht böse wenn's euch nicht gefällt :) Es ist teilweise sehr verwirrend geschrieben (das liegt also nicht an meinem Übersetzungsstil, das ist Stephenie Meyers Schuld! Hehe :P). Ich finds an manchen Stellen echt schwer, zu wissen, wo im Buch man sich grade befindet (es geht ja fließend von Twilight zu New Moon über). Vielleicht fällts euch leichter aber ich kann mich nicht mehr an die ganzen Details erinnern *g*.**

**Stephenie Meyer hat selber geschrieben, dass das hier nur ein Versuch war, etwas, das sie aus Spaß gemacht hat, es ist also irgendwie auch verständlich dass es jetzt nicht so extreeem genial geschrieben ist ...**

**Also sagt mir was ihr davon haltet, ihr könnt wirklich ehrlich sein! Ich warte mal die Reaktionen ab und überleg mir dann ob ich's weiter mache ...**

**Nochmals frohe Weihnachten, ich hoffe ihr verbringt ein paar ruhige, schöne Tage mit lieben Menschen :) Wir sehen (hören? ...ähm... lesen!) uns im neuen Jahr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Das Copyright dieses Outtakes liegt bei Stephenie Meyer, This outtake belongs to Stephenie Meyer (2006)**

**

* * *

**

**Das letzte Mal kam die Frage wie weit in die Twilight Saga dieses Outtake reicht. Ich kann nicht genau sagen wo im Buch es ist, ich schätze es ist irgendwo im 3. Teil; es hört damit auf, dass Jacob klar wird, dass Bella ein Vampire werden möchte. Es deckt also nicht alle 4 Bücher ab! Ich kanns nicht genauer erklären – Jacobs Sicht ist ja doch ein bisschen anders als Bellas also ist es schwierig zu sagen ;)**

**Wie ich schon in den meisten Review-Antworten geschrieben habe: Ich freu mich, dass es euch doch gefallen hat und werds so nebenbei weitermachen, je nachdem wann ich Lust/Zeit habe und Abwechslung von Midnight Sun brauche!**

* * *

Dir ist natürlich klar, dass du dabei bist, dich in sie zu verlieben. Dir ist ebenso klar, dass sie dafür noch nicht bereit ist und dich nicht auf diese Weise sieht. Du kannst jedoch sehr geduldig sein und hoffst darauf, dass sie dich eines Tages anders sehen wird. Du bist froh, dass du so groß bist und nicht aussiehst wie sechzehn. Du wirst immer muskulöser ohne Gewichte zu stemmen, wie Quil es immer tut und das macht dich ebenfalls glücklich. Sie hat gesagt du wärst irgendwie schön ...

Sie nimmt dich zum Ausgehen mit ihren Schulfreunden mit, aber der Plan fällt total ins Wasser und am Ende sind da nur du, Bella und Mike Newton. Es ist nicht schwer, die Anspannung mitzukriegen, die da herrscht. Du fühlst dich ziemlich gut, während du sie beobachtest – sie mag den Typ nicht. Sie fühlt sich mit ihm nicht wohl, nicht so, wie wenn sie mit dir zusammen ist. Sie spricht kaum mit ihm. Dir gefällt der schrecklich schlechte Film mehr als jeder andere, den du je gesehen hast. Sie mag dich am Liebsten. Es ist offensichtlich.

Er muss sich übergeben. Du wartest mit Bella auf ihn und fühlst dich sehr seltsam. Es ist sonderbar – du fühlst dich merkwürdig kraftvoll, voller Selbstvertrauen. Du schwebst praktisch und schockierst dich selbst mit all den Dingen, die du zu ihr sagst. Es kommt alles einfach raus. Sie gibt zu, dass sie dich am Liebsten mag obwohl sie ganz klar noch immer um den Idiot trauert, der ihr das Herz gebrochen hat. Für einen kurzen Moment bist du voll unglaublicher Wut darüber, dass irgendjemand sie so verletzten könnte. Du wünscht dir, du könntest ihn umbringen. Du bist überrascht von diesem ungezügelten Gefühl und unterdrückst es schnell.

Du bringst Bella nach Hause und bist voller Hoffnung. Es wird funktionieren. Du bist der Einzige, mit dem sie glücklich ist. Sie braucht dich. Du wirst alles tun, was in deiner Macht steht, um sie weiterhin glücklich zu machen. Du versprichst es ihr. Du fühlst dich echt gut. Nur noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit ...

Du kommst nach Hause und Billy beäugt dich auf diese nervige Art und Weise. Du fühlst dich nervös und ungeduldig, als würden winzige Nadeln auf jeden Zentimeter deiner Haut einstechen. Der Raum fühlt sich zu heiß an – Bella sagte, du hättest Fieber. Du kannst kaum stillsitzen.

Billy sagt – mit diesem kritischen Unterton – dass du irgendwie merkwürdig aussiehst, und dieselbe Welle aus Wut fährt durch dich hindurch. Dieses Mal kannst du sie nicht aufhalten. Du merkst, wie es außer Kontrolle gerät; die Wut ist so stark, dass sie deinen ganzen Körper zum Zittern bringt. Ein Teil von dir weiß, dass deine Reaktion übertrieben ist, aber der Großteil ist völlig in Rage. Alles fühlt sich heiß an, so, als würde das ganze Zimmer in Flammen aufgehen. Du kannst die Hitze in deinen Knochen spüren.

Und dann, zu deinem absoluten Entsetzten und Schock, wird das Zittern noch stärker und du fühlst, wie dein Körper auseinanderbricht. Du bist völlig entsetzt. Es dauert nur eine Sekunde, doch es ist die längste Sekunde deines Lebens. Du fühlst, wie du explodierst und denkst, du musst sterben.

Doch dein Körper fängt sich selbst auf, bevor das passiert – du wirst nicht in einzelne Teile zerfetzt. Du befindest dich in einer neuen Form, die du nicht verstehst. Dein Kopf berührt die Decke und du siehst aus großer Höhe auf Billy hinunter. Das Zittern hat aufgehört doch die Wut ist noch immer da. Noch immer ist alles heiß und rot. Du versuchst, Billy anzuschreien und in dazu zu bringen, dir alles zu erklären, doch alles kommt in diesem furchtbaren Geheule aus dir raus. Du machst einen Schritt in seine Richtung und das ganze Zimmer bebt. Du hast die Lippen über die Zähne zurückgezogen und du hörst ein Knurren und du willst Billy schütteln und ihn fragen, was er mit dir angestellt hat. Du streckst den Arm nach ihm aus und diese riesige, klauenbesetzte Pfote bewegt sich anstelle deiner Hand in seine Richtung. Du siehst an dir hinunter und ein entsetztes Winseln dringt zwischen deinen Zähnen hervor.

Billy redet mit dir, als wärst du ein Kind, langsam und besänftigend. Er erklärt dir, dass du ruhig bleiben sollst und dass alles wieder gut wird. Aber er erklärt dir nicht, was passiert ist – was du bist. Es macht dich wiederum wütend, dass er nicht überrascht zu sein scheint. Hat er das hier erwartet? Warum hat er dich nicht gewarnt?

Billy verdrückt sich zum Telefon und ruft jemanden an. Sobald du Sams Namen hörst, flipst du aus. Sam hat davon gewusst. Schreckliches Knurren erfüllt das Haus. Billy sieht aus, als hätte er Angst und du bist praktisch in seinem Gesicht, dein Kiefer schmerzt vor Lust, zuzubeißen. Du reißt dich selbst zurück und hörst wieder dieses verängstigte Winseln.

Das ist der Moment, in dem du beginnst, die Stimmen in deinem Kopf zu hören. Doch sie sind soviel mehr als bloß Stimmen. Hinter den Worten kannst du die Bilder sehen und die Emotionen fühlen. Du verstehst innerhalb von Sekunden. Du siehst das Wort hinter den Worten, die Antwort auf deine Frage. Werwolf. Du bist ein Monster.

Embry hilft dir am Meisten. Du erkennst seine Stimme obwohl sie keinen Ton hat. Du siehst, wie erleichtert er ist, dich jetzt bei ihm zu haben. Sam lässt ihn erklären, lässt ihn dich dazu überreden, aus dem Haus zu kommen (Billy quetscht sich an dir vorbei, um die Tür zu öffnen – du kannst kaum deine Schultern hindurchzwängen). In den Wäldern hinter deinem Haus siehst du die Anderen zum ersten Mal. Sie sind riesig und schrecklich. Du bist entsetzt von dem Wissen, dass du wie sie bist.

Es wird eine lange Nacht. Sie zeigen dir alles. All die Geschichten und Legenden, die du dein ganzes Leben lang gehört hast, sind historische Fakten. Es ist, als wärst du in Oz gelandet und alles würde sich in Farben verwandeln, nur dass diese neue Welt kein hübscher Ort voller Zwerge ist. Du lebst in einem Horrorfilm. Du bist eines der Monster. Sie zeigen dir, warum dies passiert ist und das ist der schlimmste Teil. Denn die Vampire sind ebenfalls real. Und es ist ihre Schuld, dass du dich in dieses Ding verwandelt hast. Mehr als das, nicht nur existieren buchstäblich blutsaugende Vampire tatsächlich, sondern deine beste Freundin, das Mädchen, das du liebst, ist noch immer in einen von ihnen verliebt. Anfangs willst du nicht glauben, dass sie die Wahrheit gekannt hat, doch sie überzeugen dich, dass sie sich der ganzen Sache völlig bewusst ist. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie um ihn trauert, wird dir jetzt übel.

Du bist auch ein Monster, aber keines von der bösen Sorte. Du bist eines, das existiert, um seine Familie vor den Bösen zu beschützen. Das ist kein wirklich großer Trost. Besonders, als sie dir sagen, dass dein Status als Beschützer aus den Legenden bedeutet, dass du nicht mehr unter normale Menschen gehen kannst. Du bist im Moment zu gefährlich. In sechs Monaten oder einem Jahr, vielleicht. Du musst zur Schule gehen, um das Geheimnis zu bewahren, aber darfst keine anderen unnötigen Risiken eingehen. In der Schule musst du deine gesamte Energie darauf verwenden, ruhig zu bleiben. Vergiss das Lernen. Bring bloß niemanden um.

Und Bella steht völlig außer Frage. Als du dich wehrst, siehst du Sams Erinnerungen. Es ist, als wärst du dort. Du siehst ihn, wie er Emily anfleht. Du hörst die Antwort, die Sams irrationalen Wutanfall auslöst – dieselbe Wut, die das Kennzeichen und der Fluch der Wolfsexistenz ist. Du fühlst ihn explodieren, seine Hand ist noch immer nach ihr ausgestreckt. Du siehst zu, wie seine Klauen sich in ihr Gesicht schlagen. Du siehst sie bewusstlos zu Boden fallen. Du fühlst seine Panik, seine Furcht. Die Gefühle sind so stark, dass er sich nicht zurückverwandeln kann, um ihr zu helfen. Du denkst, du siehst gerade dabei zu, wie sie stirbt (obwohl du weißt, dass sie überlebt hat, schmettert es dich völlig nieder – vom Schmerz der Erinnerung musst du dich übergeben). Du siehst wie Jared und Paul sich beeilen, um zu helfen, sie bringen Sue Clearwater mit (sie ist Krankenschwester – die bestmögliche Wahl wenn einer der Krankenhausangestellten ein Vampir ist). Sue kümmert sich um Emily, während sich Sam im Wald vor Qual windet. Er versteckt sich, ist noch immer unfähig, sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass er sich zurückverwandeln kann ...

Und du weißt, dass sie Recht haben, du kannst Bella nicht sehen. Dein Versprechen wird nicht gehalten werden. Du wirst ihr weh tun, genau wie das andere Monster.

Als Sams Erinnerung zu Ende geht, siehst du, wie man sich zurückverwandelt. Du beruhigst dich auf dieselbe Art, wie er es gemacht hat und merkst, wie du in deine wahre Form zurückflimmerst. Du bist nackt und dir ist übel und du rollst dich in der Finsternis zusammen und weinst wie du noch nie zuvor in deinem Leben geweint hast.

* * *

**Hm. Da tut einem der kleine Jacob richtig leid ...**

**Dieses Kapitel soll euch ein bisschen über die Midnight Sun-freie Zeit hinweghelfen :) sorry.. ich warte grade auf meine Betaleserin, die ist im Moment ziemlich gestresst. Jacob ist so einfach geschrieben, da brauch ich ihre Hilfe nicht immer. Ich hoffe es waren nicht zu viele (Beistrich)Fehler drinnen! Bitte habt noch ein wenig Geduld, wir tun unser Bestes ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Das Copyright dieses Outtakes liegt bei Stephenie Meyer, This outtake belongs to Stephenie Meyer (2006)**

**

* * *

Sooo.. musste eine Lernpause einlegen :))**

**Hier also zur zeitlichen Überbrückung .. ein neues Jacob Kapitel.**

**

* * *

  
**

Die anderen sind überrascht. Sie haben Tage und sogar Wochen gebraucht, bis sie herausgefunden hatten, wie man sich zurückverwandelt.

Dein neues Leben beginnt in einer schwierigen Zeit. Die Vampire sind nicht nur real, sie sind auch noch immer hier. Neue, nicht die Cullens. Sie jagen in der Gegend und es ist deine Aufgabe, sie aufzuhalten. In diesen Teil deines neuen Lebens kannst du dich hineinsteigern. All dein Hass darauf, was Edward und der Rest der Cullens Bella angetan haben, wird auf die Jagd nach diesem Paar, dem dunkelhaarigen Mann und seiner rothaarigen Partnerin, umgeleitet.

Ihr erwischt den Dunkelhaarigen im letzten Augenblick. Ihr folgt aufmerksam seinem Geruch und versucht euch an ihn heranzuschleichen. Jared ist derjenige, der Ausschau hält, denn seine Augen sind wie Ferngläser – er kann über Meilen hinweg sehen. Der Vampir legt auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung eine Pause ein und Jared sieht, wie er mit Bella spricht. Du stürmst vorwärts, doch Sam zögert. Ihr seid nicht mehr auf dem Land, das laut dem Abkommen euch gehört. Ist er ein Freund der Cullens? Er hat durch sein Morden den Vertrag gebrochen, aber ihr könnt es nicht beweisen – niemand kann es bezeugen. Sam will keinen Krieg beginnen ohne sich über die Konsequenzen im Klaren zu sein. Du bist der Meinung, er sei zu vorsichtig geworden. Du bringst deine Argumente vor und als klar wird, dass Laurent Bella nichts Gutes will, entscheidet sich Sam schnell für deine Sicht der Dinge.

Laurent zu töten ist einfacher als ihr es erwartet habt. Liegt es daran, dass ihr fünf gegen einen wart? Du weißt, dass das nicht der Grund ist. Du und Sam habt den Großteil der Arbeit erledigt und du hast das Gefühl, du hättest den Blutsauger auch alleine erledigen können. Vielleicht sind Vampire gar nicht so harte Typen wie es euch die alten Geschichten immer glauben gemacht haben.

Du hast Bellas entsetztes Gesicht auf der Waldlichtung immer vor Augen. Sie hatte Angst – dein neues Gesicht hat ihr mehr Schrecken eingejagt als der rotäugige Vampir, der hinter ihr her war. Du fragst dich die ganze Zeit wie sie sich das, was sie gesehen hat, wohl erklärt.

Die Jagd geht weiter und es stellt sich heraus, dass die rothaarige Frau viel schwieriger zu fassen ist. Das Rudel kennt ihre Motive nicht, daher ist es schwierig, vorherzusehen, was sie als Nächstes vorhat. Und sie ist auch sehr gut im Wegrennen.

Es macht dich nervös, einen Vampir in der Gegend zu haben. Am Ende scheinen sie alle immer in Bellas Nähe zu landen. Du läufst in der Nacht um ihr Haus, um sicherzugehen, dass ihr nichts zustößt.

Das tägliche Leben hat sich in eine lästige Pflicht verwandelt. Aber die Anderen sind von deiner Selbstbeherrschung beeindruckt und während dieser paar Wochen, in denen ihr den schwarzhaarigen Vampir verfolgt, sind sie mehr und mehr begeistert. Du kannst besser mit deinen "Zwischenfällen" (wie du sie nennst) umgehen als alle anderen. Sam hat zwei Jahre gebraucht, um an den Punkt zu gelangen, an dem du nach zwei Wochen bist. Du bist jetzt schon besser darin als Embry, Jared und Paul. Das macht dich jedoch auch nicht glücklicher. Warum sollte irgendjemand besser darin sein wollen, ein Werwolf zu sein?

Und doch, langsam fängst du an zu glauben, du könntest damit umgehen, Bella zu treffen. Jetzt wo du weißt, was dich erwartet, bist du dir sicher, dass du dich in ihrer Gegenwart beherrschen könntest. Und sie ruft dauernd an. Die Monster im Wald haben sie zweifellos traumatisiert. Sie braucht dich. Du denkst praktisch die ganze Zeit darüber nach. Sam weist dich zurecht – niemand weiß besser als er, wie es sich anfühlt, einen Fehler zu machen.

Du kannst nicht mal am Telefon mit ihr reden. Deine Erinnerungen beunruhigen die Wölfe und Älteren – sie haben sich immer bemüht, das Abkommen einzuhalten und du hast es gebrochen, wenn auch ohne es zu wissen. Zumindest sind die Vampire, mit denen der Vertrag geschlossen wurde, weg, also wird es keinen Krieg geben. Und Bella schien nur diese eine Geschichte zu glauben ... Sam gibt dir jedoch einen Befehl: es ist dir nicht erlaubt, Bella die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Er sagt dir das während er in seiner Wolfform steckt und du kannst die Autorität fühlen, die sein Gedanke ausstrahlt. Er ist der Alphawolf und du kannst dich ihm nicht widersetzen.

Bella ist jedoch hartnäckig und es überrascht dich nicht, als sie Position vor deinem Haus bezieht. Du überzeugst die Anderen, dass du eine Unterhaltung schon schaffst, das es so oder so irgendwann sein _muss_. Sam willigt ein – er will als Alpha nicht zu diktatorisch handeln, gerade wenn es um dich geht (doch das ist eine Geschichte für ein andermal). Er warnt dich, ruhig zu bleiben und besteht darauf, dass du ihr sagst was auch immer sein muss, um sie von euch fernzuhalten. Er denkt an Emily und wie kannst du da widersprechen?

Es ist schwerer als du gedacht hast. Du beobachtest Bellas Gesicht während du dein Wort brichst und es fühlt sich an, als würde dir jemand ein Messer in den Bauch rammen. Du bist genauso schlecht wie der Vampir, der ihr Leben zerstört hat. Es fühlt sich an, als würdest du all deine Hoffnung und dein Glück genauso wie ihres in deiner eigenen Hand zerquetschen. Ein paar Mal ist die Wut sehr stark – dir wird heiß, doch du kannst es kontrollieren. Du bist nur einmal kurz davor, zu explodieren, als sie beginnt, die Vampire zu verteidigen. Wie kann sie noch irgendetwas Gutes über die denken, besonders jetzt, nach allem was sie ihr angetan haben? Als ob es nicht schon genügen würde, dass sie Vampire sind.

Und dann nimmt sie die Schuld auf sich – sie denkt, sie hätte etwas falsch gemacht und das wäre der Grund für dein Benehmen. Sie bettelt dich beinahe an. Du hasst dich selbst abgrundtief dafür, dass du ihr das antust. Du läufst weg und verwandelst dich, sobald sie dich nicht mehr sehen kann, damit du nicht wieder so zu weinen beginnst wie du es schon einmal getan hast.

Es wird ein langer Nachmittag. Du hast es satt, dass Embry dich zu trösten versucht, dass Sam zufrieden damit ist, wie du mit der Sache umgegangen bist. Du fragst dich bitter, ob du Bella heute nicht eine genauso große Narbe zugefügt hast, wie er es bei Emily getan hat. Du verwandelst dich wieder in einen Menschen um ihnen zu entkommen und brütest den ganzen Abend vor dich hin. Du gehst aus dem Haus, um von Billy wegzukommen, der genauso nervig ist wie die anderen.

Dir wird klar, dass Sam dir zwar verboten hat, Bella die Wahrheit zu sagen, dies aber rein theoretisch nicht bedeutet, dass du sie überhaupt nicht sehen darfst. Du weißt das es kompliziert wird, aber du kannst es nicht ertragen dass sie denkt, du willst nicht mit ihr befreundet sein. Du musst dich entschuldigen und irgendeinen Weg finden, die Sache zu klären.

Du fährst mit deinem Motorrad rauf und versteckst es in einer Nebenstraße. Du schleichst dich in ihr Zimmer und bist überrascht, wie wütend sie ist. Außerdem sieht sie schrecklich aus – beinahe so schlimm wie das erste Mal, als du sie gesehen hast. Ihre Augen sind rot und ihr Gesicht ist ganz feucht. Du hasst dich wieder als du das siehst. Du versuchst es ihr zu erklären, doch Sams Befehl steht dir immer wieder im Weg.

Du versuchst ihr wenigstens klar zu machen, wie wichtig sie dir ist und dass diese Trennung nicht deine Entscheidung ist. Während du mit ihr redest, hast du zuerst das Gefühl, dass es falsch war, hierher zu kommen. Du machst die Sache nicht besser. Es kann nicht besser werden, solange sie nicht versteht. Wenn sie bloß _alle_ deine Geschichten geglaubt hätte, damals ...

Dann wird dir klar, dass sie bereits weiß, was du möchtest, das sie weiß. Du versuchst sie dazu zu bringen, sich zu erinnern, die Puzzleteile zusammenzufügen; doch sie ist praktisch am Einschlafen und völlig verwirrt. Du bist hoffnungsvoller, aber auch angespannter. Wird sie sich erinnern? Wird sie das Rätsel lösen? Wenn sie es tut, was wird sie denken? Wird sie Angst haben und dich abstoßend finden? Die Vorstellung, dass sie so empfinden könnte, macht dich wütend. Sie konnte einen _Vampir_ akzeptieren ... Das ekelt dich an.

* * *

**Ich weiß, ich weiß, ihr wartet alle verzweifelt auf Midnight Sun :(**

**Das kann ich aber ohne Ann-Sophie echt nicht einfach veröffentlichen, ich brauch da ihre Hilfe! Ich sag euch aber was: ich wäre mit dem was ich euch jetzt geben könnte, nicht zufrieden und euch würds auch nicht gefallen. Glaubt es mir. Wartet lieber ab und bekommt dann die gewohnte Qualität! Ich hoffe ihr habt noch ein bisschen Geduld und behaltet im Hinterkopf das Ann-Sophie noch immer im Krankenhaus ist ... Danke für euer Verständnis und die lieben Besserungswünsche. Weil viele Leute gefragt haben: Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie noch im Krankenhaus bleiben muss, sie darf praktisch nie aufstehen und meldet sich deshalb nicht. Es wird wohl noch ein Weilchen dauern aber ich nehm das gern in Kauf, wir sind ein eingespieltes Team und ich möchte auf ihre Hilfe wirklich nicht verzichten :)  
**

**Ich hoffe ihr habt trotz allem ein wenig Spaß an der Jacob-Story :)**


End file.
